


Angel Riding Shotgun

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>"Can you do a balthazar fic where the reader is Sam's girlfriend but he cheats on her so when she meets balthazar he seduces her away \smut please/"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Riding Shotgun

You’d had just about enough.  Maybe Dean could handle this soulless bastard letting him get turned by a vampire, but this was just too much for you.

“How long have they been at it?”

Dean paled and finally turned the motel room’s television off.  He’d had the volume turned up when you’d finally returned from making a dinner run, trying to mask the sounds that were coming from the room next door.  You appreciated the gesture, but you’d know Sam’s voice anywhere.

“Only a few minutes.”  His smile fell flat as you dropped the fast food bags on the table.

_“Oh, Sam!  Right–right there!”_

_“Baby, you feel so good.”_

“I can’t…I can’t do this anymore, Dean.” You sighed and looked at the keys in your hand.  

“Don’t–don’t go.”  Dean tried to placate you.  “You know he’s–”

“Yeah.  I know his soul is still in the Cage.  Doesn’t make hearing this,” as if on cue, a rhythmical bumping against the wall began, “doesn’t make this any easier to take.”

“We’ll get it back.”

“And in the mean time?  I’m just supposed to sit around and listen to him fuck everything with a pulse?”  You shook your head.  “I’m not as strong as you are, Dean.” A rueful smile formed on your face.  “I mean, what kind of relationship will we have if I’m just waiting for this to happen again even after he has his soul back?”

“You know Sam would never do something like this to you if he had his soul.”

“Doesn’t really matter, does it?  I’m here.  I know what’s happening, and I can’t just make myself forget.  It’s just…hard, you know?  I thought losing him at Stull was the worst pain I could endure.  Turns out, having him here and still losing him hurts a shit-ton more.”

“______–”

“Actually,” a third, accented voice came out of nowhere.  “It’s Balthazar, but–oh,” a scruffy looking man appeared in the middle of the room.  “I’m not scruffy looking.”

“Balthazar, really not a good time.”

“I don’t recall when you became Dad and my schedule had to revolve around you.”

So, an angel, then.

“Right down to the tips of my feathery wings, love.”  Balthazar purred as he stepped closer to you.  

_“Oh, god, Sam…I’m gonna…”_

You felt on the verge of vomiting.  “Right.  I’m going to go.” 

“Why do you need to leave so soon?  The giant ape-man will be done in just a moment.”

“Exactly.”

Balthazar’s smile fell as he finally began to put the pieces into place.  “Oh.  You and Sam…and…oh, love, I–”

“Goodbye, Dean.”  You cut Balthazar off and headed towards the door.  “Nice meeting you Balthazar.”  

Finally, you were outside.  That room, with the sounds of Sam getting laid in the room next door, had felt more claustrophobic with each passing second.

“If you’d like, I can smite him for you.”  

You jumped at the sound of Balthazar’s voice.  You spun around and found him right behind you. “What the hell, man?”

“Not a man.  Angel, remember?”

“Why are you out here with me?  Don’t you have some half-baked Winchester plan to help with?”

“I already delivered the goods.  I’m a free agent.”  He smiled.  “And I’m interested in what you’re planning on doing right now.”

“I–I don’t know.” You huffed a sigh and shrugged.  “I guess I’ll probably just regroup with Bobby before setting out on my own.”

“Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that when you’ve got lil ol me to ride shotgun?”

“Did Dean put you up to this?  He thinks I can’t do this on my own and has sent you to be some kind of watch-dog or something?”

Balthazar’s smile dropped, fast.  “I do not work for those flannel-covered nightmares.  Forgive me for simply inquiring on your well-being.  I won’t make the same mis–”

“Look, I’m sorry, alright?” You closed your eyes with a sigh.  “Forgive  _me_  for being leery of anyone right now after having to hear my bo–my  _ex_  banging some girl he picked up at a bar.“

“Sooooo…shotgun?

You threw your hands up and growled in frustration.

*******

“How are you doing, love?”

When you’d left Sam and Dean in your rear-view mirror, you hadn’t expected to cross paths with them a month later.

“Fine.  What would make you think I wasn’t?” You slammed your trunk closed and turned to look at Balthazar.

“Well, considering the fact that you look a little queasy, I just wanted to check.”

You steeled your features.  You were a hunter and this should not bother you.  “Personally, I’m glad he’s still soulless.  It makes hating him so much easier.”

“You don’t hate him.” Balthazar flashed you a sad smile.  “I don’t think you’ll ever truly hate him because you know this…this isn’t really him.”

Your heart twisted.  “Just…you drive.” You tossed him the keys.  “I need some sleep.”

“We aren’t staying to finish the–”

“No.” You circled around the car.  “I just…I can’t.”

“Alright.”

******

Stopping at a bar had been a mistake.  Getting shit-faced had been a worse one.  Praying to Balthazar to bring you back to the motel room after finding yourself in the middle of a brawl–well, it was a night for bad decisions all around.

“You have to stop this.” Balthazar pressed two fingers to your forehead, his face twisted into a scowl.  “You’re only going to wind up dead.”

“So?” Now that you were no longer injured or drunk, you jerked your head away from his touch.

The tight grip on your jaw clued you into just how pissed he was.  “Your life matters.  I’m sorry you are too stupid to see that.  The soulless bastard has such a claim on your heart that you can’t seem to realize just how much I…”  Shaking his head, he released you and took a step back.  

“How much you what?”

He sighed.  “I can’t get into heaven anymore, and now I’m stuck with this pitiful human.  Father, grant me the serenity.”

“What do you mean, you can’t get into heaven anymore?”  This was news to you.

“When an angel falls in love with a human, there is literally a fall involved.  Until the human makes the same fall, the angel is earthbound.  And it looks like I’m going to be earthbound for the rest of my existence.”

“What?”

“Darling, when I first started riding with you, I’d flit out at least once a day.  Surely you’ve noticed that I haven’t done that for a long time now.  I can’t fly anywhere now. Hell, I _drove_ to the bar to pick you up tonight. You didn't find that unusual?”

“You…you’re in love with me?”

He rolled his eyes and moved to the room’s other bed.  “If you plan on leaving first thing in the morning, I suggest you get at least a few hours of sleep.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And what good would it have done?” His tone was icy.  “Every time we cross paths with that gargantuan ape, I cease to exist to you.”

“That’s not true!”

“Tell me you weren’t at that bar tonight to drown your sorrows.” He looked over his shoulder at you.  When you didn’t respond, he rolled his eyes.  “Exactly my point.”

******

After Balthazar’s confession, it took a week for the two of you to get back to any semblance of normal.  You stopped drinking, stopped trying to hide yourself in the hunts you took on.  And instead, you tried to focus on the angel to your right.

******

It had been almost a year since you’d first left soulless Sam and Dean to hunt with Balthazar when you realized that yeah, you were in love with him.  You’d finally been able to get Sam completely out of your system and, whats more, you were happy.

******

“______?” 

You’d still know that voice anywhere.  “Sam?”  You turned, and sure enough, there he was.  His hair was longer, but he’d finally gotten rid of those stupid sideburns.

“Hey,” he smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets.  “I–uh–it’s good to see you.”

“Are you…you again?”

“Heh, yeah.” His face tinted pink.  “Dean was able to get my soul out of the Cage.  Don’t–I don’t really remember much of what happened when I didn’t have it.  S’weird.”

“Um…you know, you and I…”

“No.  I know.  Dean filled me in on that part.  And…I get it.” He bit his lip.  “I suppose saying I’m sorry really doesn’t begin to cut it.  But I’m not sure where to begin to make what I did OK, to make it up to you.  I just–”

“Sam,” you smiled.  “I get it.  It took me a while, but I’m in a good place right now.  I’ve got a good guy in my life.”

“Oh.”  He cocked his head to the side.  “Anyone I know?”

“He goes by the name Balthazar.”

“Really?”  He shook his head.  “Didn’t think he cared much for humans.”

“Must be my charming personality.”  You grinned.

Finally, he returned your smile.  “Well, I’m glad you’re happy.  If he hurts you, though, tell him he has to answer to me.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

******

“Where the hell have you been?” Balthazar demanded as soon as you stepped into the motel room.  “You’re an hour late–I’ve been worried about you!”

“Will you relax?” You rolled your eyes.  “Just bumped into someone while I was grabbing some food.” You couldn’t help the smile that graced your face.

“Who–nevermind.  It’s Sam, isn’t it?  Judging by the smile, I’m assuming he has his soul back.” He threw his hands into the air.  “Great.  Just fucking great.  I guess I’m out on my–”

“Balthazar?”  You bit your lip.

“What?” he snapped.

“Go check on how Cas is handling heaven.”

“______, you know very well I cannot…” His eyes widened.

“Try?”

He pursed his lips and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later.  “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.  You’ve put up with a lot from me this past year, so if you don’t still–” The press of his lips against yours cut your sentence off.  

“You stupid, stupid human.  I would wait forever for you.”  He began to tug at your shirt as his mouth claimed yours again.  It took him a moment to realize you weren’t undressing him.  “I’m sorry.” He stepped back.  “I can–shit, I must seem like some kind of animal to you, trying to rip your clothes off the first–”

“Balthazar?” You grinned.

“Yes?” He looked worried.

“You know there’s an easier, faster way to get to what we both want.” To emphasize, you held up your hand and snapped.

“Right.” He grinned, and suddenly, the two of you were naked.  “Pesky things, clothes.” His mouth was on yours once more.  His hands skimmed your skin–from your shoulders, down your arms, until they rested on your hips.  He tugged you to him, pressing his erection against your belly.  “I’m sorry this isn’t more romantic, love.”

“You make me wait, I’m gonna kill you.”  You were more than ready for him.

He grinned, then pulled one of your legs up, then the other, and wrapped them around his waist.  A second later, your back was pressed against the wall.  

“I need to hear you say it.”

You smiled.  “I love you, Balthazar.”

“I love you, too, ______.” And then he buried himself inside you.

“Shit.” You hissed, your nails digging into his shoulders.  “Love you,” you panted out, trying to match his pace.  “So much.”

“Fuck.” His hips rocked against yours at a punishing speed.

Damn, it felt so good.

His mouth latched onto your neck while he used the fingers of one hand to rub your clit in time with his thrusts.  The feel of him, the press against the wall, the sweaty skin-on-skin, the heat pooling inside you–all of it brought you to the edge faster than you had anticipated.

“Shit, Balth–”

“Let go, love.” He breathed into your ear.  “I’ll catch you whenever you’re ready to fall.”

******

“Let’s get a move on, ______.” Balthazar shook you gently, pressing a kiss to your bare shoulder.  “If we’re to make it to Georgia by nightfall, we need to get started early.”

You rolled over, smiling up at him.  “Love you.”

“Love you, too.  But I’m not letting you sleep in, or you’ll fuss at me later for doing so.”

Before he could climb out of the bed, you took his hand.  “Listen, I know…I know you can fly off, now.  But you–you’re still welcome to ride shotgun.”

He smiled.  “Can’t think of anywhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
